Trapped by Nakama!
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: Gajeel and levy have becomed trapped in a spell by Mirajane and the rest of the guild! While in this spell they are to do a number of strange things suggested by the guild members watching back at fairy tail hq. GaLE Enjoy! T for now might be M later
1. Plan of Pantherlily

**Hey guys! I thought of doing this during class and wrote it out throughout the school day and got the opinion of one of my teachers after school ended. I had to stay after to make up an assignment and some test corrections from when I was absent and getting my contacts. Right now I'm rejoicing over the fact that I only have one day of school next week because of thanksgiving break! Or is it fall break? I'm not sure I'll pause this while I look that up….. It's called thanksgiving holidays on the school website so I guess I already had fall break or something like that, but whatever. Anywhosits I have finished shinobi hidden in cloaks and the dream folk so I'll have to work on finishing the next chappie for coming home after I finish this so I'll have that next on my to do list but now I want everyone to review me with their ideas for a brand new story of mine! This contest will end on Christmas day so remember to review or pm your idea to me! The top three get a place on my story list top two on my home page and number one my email address so they can give me even more ideas! I hope a lot of you enter this contest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

_Drip drop… splitter splash… drip drop…Splitter splash…drip drop… splitter splash_

The steady rhythm continued, caused by the steadily pouring rain drumming its frigid fingers on the ceiling of the large guild. Clattering booms and raucous laughter where heard in the form of ghostly echo on the other side of heavy wooden door. The room itself had high vaulted ceilings, and the very air was permeated with the scent of ink and old curling parchment bound in thick leather.

A young woman was curled up in a large, worn, dull red armchair, strands of messy aquamarine haire plastered to the soft uphoulstry, hazel eyes transfixed on worn parchment held by slim fingers. Lean legs tensed and relaxed with the twists and turns of and old adventure known well to all.

The petite woman's eyes were to unfocused to see the shadow lounging on the wall directly in front of her, her mind to lost in the pages to hear the grinding of metal that emanated from the mouth of the libraries sole other occupant.

Metal studs flashed in the light of the lone candle standing sentinel beside the small girl, his red eyes boring into her face. His pitch black almost feathery hair flowed down to his hips and rustled as a tanned hand ran through it, accompanied by a low growl that could have been mistaken for a sigh. His sharp teeth glinted as he crunched on the unyielding iron that was his snack.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a small dark form of Pantherlily, the exceed, flying silently over their heads. Disbelief shone through his eyes as he saw a uncharacteristic sight, Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer, watching Fairy Tail's resident bookworm, Levy McGarden, read Beauty and the Beast.

The cat shook his head at the thought, spreading his ivory wings out farther, he barreled down to the bar, reporting his findings to the ivory haired barmaid. A devious smirk formed upon the so called demoness' face and a treacherous plan could be seen forming behind her oceanic eyes.

The blonde celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, saw the look gracing Mirajane's face and sweatdropped, praying for mercy on her blue haired friend.

Gajeel and Levy however were blissfully unaware of their growing predicament, to busy day dreaming about one another.

Levy had let the heavy leather bound book tumble to her lap, ruffling her orange hued dress. Her eyes glazed over as sudden visions appeared of she and Gajeel doing some rather rude things to mention in decent company.

A heavy blush fell to her cheeks as she looked towards the picture of a dragon that she had absentmindly drawn on the back of her book. As she studied it, a slight giggle fell from her lips, then a chortle, then full blown side splitting hysterical crack up laughter.

Gajeel, who had been entertaining the same thoughts as she, was immediately extracted from his blissful reverie by her gasping for breath.

He flashed to her side and was greeted with an earsplitting shriek of stupefaction.

"Gajeel, where the hell did you come from! I thought I was alone in here!" She squeled with a rosy blush seeping over her small face.

"I was sitting here eating my snack! Is that a crime?!" Her rudely retorted back.

"NO, but you should've given me a notice that you were in here! You scared the crap out of me!" she shot back.

Still preoccupied by their quarrel they didn't not tice a small piece of paper fluttering towards them, curtesy of a certain black exceed.

They did notice however when the paper began to glow and the runes began to circle around the two. Gajeel's arms wrapped tightly around Levy's waist as they were sucked into the vast plains of ivory encompassed in the runes, disappearing without a trace.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**How Am I doing so far my faithful readers? Remember to review me with your story ideas! Prizes are as follows**

**3****rd**** place: story of my authoring**

**2****nd**** place: a story and a place of honor on my Profile**

**1****st**** place: a story, place of honor on my profile, and my email address to send me more ideas or just to talk! Remember this contest closes on Christmas day!**


	2. important note about my stories

**Hey guys I know you all are probably angry with me for not updating, but right now my life is spiraling into the chasm of despair. My grades are low, and my parents are getting a divorce, which is a very dirty and painful process.****I'm will not be abandoning my fanfics, but I wont be updating until all of this horror ends. Thank you all for understanding.**


End file.
